Speak Now
by LiveLoveLaugh79
Summary: Fabian is marrying Joy, and Nina finds out. What will she do? Summery sucks. Based off Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Fabina. Minor Jabian. Rated T. HOA One Shot Day 2013


**I'm sorry guys, but this story is probably the worst one I've ever written. I'm going to post it anyways, though! Happy oneshot day 2013!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Taylor Swift. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Nina**

I sat in my apartment in London, watching TV when Amber came running in.

"Did you get the mail today?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"So you didn't get one?"

"One what?"

She thrust the envelope in my face.

"Mr. Frederic Mercer  
Requests the honor of your presence  
To the marriage of his daughter  
Joy Mercer  
To  
Fabian Rutter  
On Saturday, July 7th  
At half past seven o' clock in the evening."

"Are you ok?" Amber asked as I read the letter for the eighth time.

"Yeah, I'm fine! We broke up! If he wants to marry that thing-I mean Joy-on my birthday, mind you-then so be it!" But my face told a different story.

"First, it's her birthday, too. Second, I don't have to go." She reassured me.

"No. Go. They want you there. They don't want me."

"Too bad. You're going and you're going to get Fabian back," she replied, turning her iPod on so that Speak Now was playing.

* * *

_I, am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion_

_But you, are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl…_

Amber and I walked in. I stayed behind her, and she went to take her seat. She had me wearing a light blue dress and she was wearing a pink one.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

I saw all the Anubis house residents, minus Patricia and Joy, sitting in the audience. I guess I was the only one not invited. Her family were dressed like easter eggs, sitting there like they're better than everyone, just like Joy.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I heard her screaming at Patricia somewhere, and laughed imagining how ridiculous her dress must look.

_This is_

_Surely not what you thought it would be_

I looked at Fabian, trying to look happy and his façade was flawless, except that I knew him too well to be fooled.

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

I thought about how his face would be if I was walking down the aisle. I also thought about how I was going to say this.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited_

_By a lovely bride-to-be_

I hid in the curtains as the organ started playing a song that made my ears hurt. I couldn't be seen by Joy.

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen._

She strutted down the aisle, smirking. Her dress was even uglier than I imagined. I could tell Fabian was trying not to laugh.

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me (Don't you?)_

By the look on his face, I could tell he was barely smiling.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "speak now"_

Why was he even going to do this? He clearly didn't love her.

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

The preacher said those words. I knew it was time to say something, or it would be too late and he'd have married that witch. So I stepped out.

"Uhm, hi. I have something to say."

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

Everyone gasped, but Fabian and Amber smiled at me. Joy yelled something about me not being invited. I only cared about Fabian.

I couldn't think of what to say, at all. So I didn't. I sang the lyrics.

"I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in

On a white veil occasion

But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl…

So don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out

Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow

You need to hear me out

And they said, 'speak now!'" I sang nervously.

Fabian finished the song as a reaction.

"And I said,

Let's run away now

I'll meet you when I'm out

Of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows

So glad you were around when they said

Speak Now…"

I ran to him while Joy slammed her veil on the ground along with her engagement ring.

"Nina, thank you. I love you, not Joy. I'm so glad you're here." He turned to the audience. "I know you all expected a wedding, and you're going to get one, although it won't be with Joy." He turned back to me. Was he about to do what I thought he was?

He picked up the ring and got down on one knee. "Nina, I'm so sorry for breaking up with you in high school. I know it took way too long, but seeing you here made me realize that it's you I love, and not Joy. Even though it's last minute, seeing as we're already in the church…will you marry me?"

"Yes! Let's do this!" I said.

"We have some serious beautifying to do. See you in fifteen minutes!" Amber pulled me back into an empty room and started tearing through the closet "until she found the right dress," she claimed. Eventually she found a white strapless dress that went to my knees. The only thing we kept from Joy was her bouquet, her mid-length white veil, and the silver and blue rhinestone comb to hold it in place. I kept on the light blue flats I came in.

"Record timing!" Amber exclaimed as she brushed out my hair and put the veil and comb in. "We still have five minutes! So, are you nervous?"

"A little," I answered honestly. "I mean, I haven't seen him in like five years and now I'm getting married to him! But I'm glad. I love him, and now I get to spend my life with him."

"Aw, that's sweet. Now go! Fabes is waiting!"

I stood at the back as the organ starts playing a much better song than last time-I recognized it as the melody of My Perfect Day. I slowly walked down the aisle, noticing that Joy's family was gone and that Fabian, his family, and the Anubis house residents (even Patricia and everyone else close with Joy) looked much happier.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Fabian Rutter and Joy Mecer in marriage, but we will instead be witnessing Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin joining in marriage!" everyone chuckled slightly. "Who gives this woman to this man?" the pastor asked.

"I do!" Amber yelled, jumping up and causing a giggle from the crowd. I guess it was true…Gran had died and so had my parents so I guess Amber was the closest to family I had.

"Now, lets start with the vows," the priest said and nodded towards Fabian.

"Nina... You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You were the first person that I ever opened up to. I had always been shy before you came along; you changed me. You're the only person who understands me, probably even better than I know myself. You bring out the best in me. I promise to be the best husband possible, and to always be yours, and yours only. I will always adore, honor and encourage you... I just really love you, you make me the happiest guy on the planet, and I can't believe it took you interrupting my wedding to realize it, but I'm glad to finally call you mine. Happy birthday, Nina."

He grinned at me and I started to tear up. I started to improvise my vow, as he had done as well because a few hours ago we didn't even know we'd be getting married today. "Fabian... I really have no words. All I know is that I really love you. What I like about our relationship, was that it was built up upon trust and friendship, a-and getting to know each other...You were the first one to trust me and you were there for me through it all, up until these past 5 years... I stand here before you because I am happier than ever today, and because I want to share my love with you for the rest of my life. I came here originally to keep you from marrying the wrong girl, but I never imagined that I would be Nina Rutter 30 minutes later. But I'm happy about it. People are always looking for that perfect person to call their true love... And sadly, some people don't find that person, but I am one of the lucky ones, because I found you... I honestly can't imagine my life without you."

Everyone started clapping as I finished saying my vow. Fabian and I kept smiling at each other. "Oh, and thanks for the best birthday present ever, by the way." I added, causing a chuckle from everyone in the church.

"Fabian, do you take Nina to be your lawfully wedded wife?

To have and to hold,

for better or for worse,

for rich or for poor,

and in sickness and in health,

as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Nina, do you take Fabian to be your lawfully wedded husband?

To have and to hold,

for better or for worse,

for rich or for poor,

and in sickness and in health,

as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me and the country of England, I now pronounce you husband and wife!  
You may now kiss the bride."

We leaned in and our lips touched for the first time in half a decade and the room erupted in cheering and clapping, hoots and hollers, whistles and shouts, etc. All I knew was that I loved Fabian and, finally, I was Nina Rutter and Fabian was mine forever.

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
